Revenge
by Neko-senpai
Summary: Kaoru is the loudmouth village girl. Now she's the virgin sacrifice to the local dragon. But is the dragon really what he seems?


This is an edit of the original chapter..  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a black dragon and an innocent young girl. The dragon wreaked havoc unto her village, and the girl? She wreaked havoc in the small dojo her father owned. The villagers were getting quite tired of it, the girl and the dragon. If the girl had been like most girls, waiting to be a beautiful bride, they wouldn't have mind it as much, but Kaoru wasn't most girls. She beat up her opponents, her temper was quick, and she could make the best rice porridge out of all the girls. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it was just that rice porridge was the only thing she could make without burning it. This annoyed some girls that they just couldn't beat her in the rice porridge category.  
  
One boy after another got beat up by her and with every bruise the villagers' patience grew more and more thread bare. That's when they heard that a virgin girl sacrifice would be enough for a dragon to stop ransacking the villages for a few years. Naturally Kaoru was the natural choice. For the girls, someone could be the new rice porridge queen. For the boys, they could nurse their bruised egos. And for the rest of the villagers? Well, living in a tiny village with a population of less then the people at a carnival, they were very bored. Seeing someone being taken away by a huge dragon would be quite entertaining. So as Kaoru, who was completely oblivious about this, continued to live her life, the villagers packed up picnic lunches and some armor.  
  
The day of the sacrifice, they dragged Kaoru kicking and screaming out of her house to the open field where the dragon was sure to find her.  
  
"You little bastards!!!" she spat at them. They sneered at her and tightened the ropes around her hand. She struggled to free her wrists, but it only made the rope burn her skin. She sighed dejectedly and just decided to await her fate. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe he would eat her quickly...still, the thought of having a whole set of sharp teeth in her arm wasn't comforting. The men who tied her up quickly ran back to the spot where the villagers had gathered, just in case the dragon came early.  
  
A couple of hours passed and Kaoru was getting pretty hungry, she hadn't eaten any breakfast because they had dragged her away before she could eat. Not that she would've eaten her masterpiece breakfast of burned rice and watery miso soup. She looked toward the sky, where was that stupid dragon anyways? She hung her head and her hair made a curtain around her face. She started to cry. Her father was in the next town teaching, he had no clue that his daughter was being sacrificed to a giant lizard. Little did she know, dark clouds began to form overhead. They loomed with an evil obscurity that seemed to leer at the land below it. Bright flashes of lighting flashed occasionally and only when the thunder clapped Kaoru's head shot up. Her eyes widened as a figure came forth from the black shadows. It was the dragon.  
  
The dark figure swooped down into the empty field and landed delicately a foot away from Kaoru. She cringed and looked away in anticipation of what would be her fate.  
  
And she waited...  
  
And waited...  
  
Finally she dared to crack open her eyes just a little bit and the dragon was in her face, nose to um...scaly nose. She stood in awe for a moment, his eyes were such a beautiful amber. It held a fire deep within of untold secrets that it held. Then came the most surprising shock of all, it smelled like lavender! It would've been very calming, if she weren't about to be eaten.  
  
But the dragon did nothing.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Eat me!" Kaoru spat at him. He stared back in an amused expression and picked her up with his claws gently. Then with a great flap of his wings they were soaring the skies. Kaoru looked down at the gradually shrinking field and village and screamed. She'd never been so high before and realized she was terrified of heights. She shut her eyes tightly and pressed her face to the warm skin of the dragon. Where was she going? 


End file.
